Boys are Stupid
by Jarlos
Summary: My first oneshot. Logan and Carlos have a small dispute, while Kendall and James try to facilitate. Contains slight slashes of everything. Jarlos/Kogan/Cargan/Kames


Just something I wrote at random. I intended for this to be a Jarlos thing, but ended up being a little bit of everything I guess. I don't know it's past midnight, my brain isn't really working. My fingers just moved on their own honestly.

MY FIRST ONESHOTTTT~

Enjoy the slight slashes.

**Jarlos/Kogan/Kames/Cargan**

**Oh yeah disclaimer, I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do own my ideas, so really, I don't give a hoot.**

* * *

><p>No sounds emitted from the apartment room of 2J, which was a surprising notion considering it housed the loud and rambunctious boys of Big Time Rush. All was well, until one voice broke the silence.<p>

"Is it fun being dressed up like a girl?" Carlos asked as he sat on the top platform area of the swirly slide.

A simultaneous answer of "no," came from the other three.

"Carlos, why are you even asking this? You were dressed up as a girl once already." Logan questioned as he looked up from his book to stare at Carlos from the dinner table.

"Twice, actually." James and Kendall intervened. James sprawled out on their lush scarlet couch watching television. While Kendall sat at a stool on the side kitchen counter searching the internet.

"Oh, really? When was that? All I remember is when we did that stunt in order to let Jane Kennedy let us play on her A.M. LA show." Logan raised his brows now curious as to when this new info happened.

Kendall was the first to reply, "Remember when you pranked yourself on prank-day?" Logan gave a slight nod and let Kendall continue, "Well, he wore this girl mask, and we made him pretend to be the Chap Stick seller, when in fact it was just glue."

Snickers were released from all the boys. "Nice, sounded like fun." Logan grinned. "Maybe next time I'll be a part of that."

"Haha, sure you will Logie." Carlos laughed and slide down the slide.

"Ah, whatever, why did you ask that anyway?" Logan peered at Carlos who took a seat in front of him.

Carlos blushed and murmured, "nothing…just thought it's fun….you know…to pretend.. and stuff."

"Oh my God, Carlos, do you like dressing as a girl!" Logan burst out laughing and made the rest of the boys gather at the table, all taking up space.

"No! Hey! I'm not the one who dressed up three times as a girl! And you're saying _I like it?_" Carlos slightly yelled back from embarrassment.

"W-what! Sh-shut up! Well your question's stupid!" Logan slammed his book on the table, while Kendall and James gave each other a look symbolizing that this will end up as another fight if they didn't stop it fast.

"My question's not stupid!" Carlos retorted and stood up from the table.

"Oh- you're right for once Carlos," Logan spoke with annoyance,

"Guys stop it." James attempted to calm each side, while Kendall blocked Carlos from getting to Logan.

"The question's not stupid, it's just you!" Logan hollered back also getting up from his position.

"Logan!" Kendall turned around knowing that this has gotten too far. Carlos, as fast as he could go, ran out of the door with his helmet in hand.

"Carlos!" James yelled and ran to go get him.

"Logan…why'd you have to go and say that?" Kendall furrowed his brows and stared at Logan's dark brown eyes.

Logan sighed and had a look of worry on his face, "I honestly don't know. Kendall, I didn't mean it, really. I just-"

"I know you didn't mean it, but you're the smart one, remember? Carlos doesn't know any better. That goofball says the strangest things. You know that." Kendall walked around the table and grasped onto Logan's shoulder.

"I know! But sometimes, he just doesn't know when to stop. And-and I forget sometimes….I'm only human." The genius boy slumped his shoulders as Kendall wrapped his arm around them.

"Well, I know- you know- you didn't mean it, and I know James knows you didn't mean it, let's go tell Carlos yeah? I'm pretty sure James won't be able to prove it if it doesn't come from your mouth." Kendall gave Logan a slight squeeze and gave a light chuckle.

"Y-yeah, you're right. You're always right…Are you sure I'm the smart one?" Logan laughed and raised his head to stare at the side of Kendall's face.

"Yeah, you are. Remember? I'm always right." Kendall turned face down and winked.

"Idiot." Logan backed up getting released from Kendall's grip and lightly punched his shoulder. "L-let's go."

"Yeah, yeah." Kendall smiled and followed the shorter boy out of the room in search of Carlos and James.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile with James and Carlos<strong>_

"Carlos!" James panted and kept up with the small Latino who reduced his speed to fast strides. "You know Logan didn't really mean that right?" Catching up, he gripped Carlos by his forearm and stopped him in his place.

"No, you heard him, I'm stupid. I probably am. Hmph! Well whatever I don't care what that jerk said." Carlos thrust his arm forward to be freed from James vice grip.

Carlos continued to ignore James and walk to the pool area, not really knowing what he intended to do when he got there. Once at his arrival, he took a seat at the nearest bench and crossed his arms, an angry pout placed on his face as well as brows that were gathered at the center of his forehead.

"Carlos…..come on now; stop acting like a little kid." James sighed and walked up to the foot of the bench and put his hands on his hips.

"Hmph!" Being stubborn, Carlos turned his head to dodge James face as well as his words.

"Oh, so it's going to be like that huh? Going to ignore me?" the pretty boy exasperated. When the tall one was graced with only silence he smirked. 'Well fine then, I can play this game also.'

James released a loud sigh, slightly startling the helmet wearing loving boy who went back to ignoring him.

"Gosh- darn it! There seems to be no more seats!" James claimed loudly receiving awkward stares by some people passing by, and some who were just chilling at the pool.

Carlos listened to James and thought, 'what's he up too? There are plenty of seats…' glancing quickly around at the empty seats besides him, Carlos stared hard at James who wasn't looking back at him. 'What gives? Oh, dang it! Don't get pulled in! Carlos, you're not stupid!' Carlos redirected his gaze back to a corner and disregarded the man in front of him.

"Oh! Hey look! Here's an empty seat!" James exclaimed.

'Well duh.' Carlos thought until something unexpected laid on him. 'Ack!' While trying to not say anything, he wasn't going to lose. Rather than talking Carlos attempted to push James off of him, but James just wouldn't move an inch. 'If only I was stronger! Ugh! He's crushing me!' Carlos struggled underneath. 'Fine!'

"Fine James! You win!" Carlos yelled.

"Huh? What was that? Heh.. So weird, I thought I heard something." James took his hand and tapped his right ear, pretending to act as if it was clogged. "Strange." He then shimmied on top of Carlos trying to get more comfortable.

"James! Seriously! You win! Get off me!" Carlos breathed out his words.

"I'm guessing you'll actually listen to me?" James said first.

"Y-yeah, wh-atever. I-I can't br-breath!" was what was last said before James got off and sat on the edge of the pool chair, Carlos following James example in sitting on the side. Both of their shoulders were touching one another.

"Carlos. Logan would never mean that, you know he didn't." James started and changed his direction towards the tan skinned boy. He was only met with tuffs of black hair and the glimmer of the hockey helmet.

"Do I have to sit on you again?" James let out a tired sigh.

"N-no! I'm listening." Carlos sighed and slowly shifted to James.

"Okay then. But Carlos….really. You aren't stupid, we all know that. You have such great ideas that, it never even crossed our minds, literally. Like, who's the one who thought of such an amazing music video with Kat's Crew?" James recollected his thoughts of the past and smiled at the memories while Carlos paid close attention and felt himself feel happier.

"And who could forget when it all started right? You're spontaneous! Without you, Kendall would probably be in juvi for harassing Gustavo, am I right? Carlos?" James realized how silent Carlos was and stopped before he talked more.

"Carlos?" James repeated once again, looking at the boy who was transfixed on his shoes.

"Thanks." Carlos said in a whisper.

"Hmm? What was that buddy?" James leaned forward if that was even possible considering how close they were and placed his hand on Carlos back for leverage.

"N-nothing. I'm going to go apologize." Carlos got up and headed back to the lobby.

"Ha. Well alright then!" James sprung from the seat and followed closely behind.

* * *

><p>All the boys ended up gathering at the foyer, Carlos froze at the door that joined the lobby and pool when he saw Logan and Kendall dead ahead.<p>

"Hey James." Kendall said as James caught up.

"'Sup Kendall." James returned the greeting.

James and Kendall exchanged glances before looking at the shorter boys before them. Wondering and hoping if the other did their jobs.

"I-" both said as if on cue. "No- You got first! Me? Okay! _I'm sorry_!" Logan and Carlos instantaneously said to one another only to look shocked as well as the other two. Silence once again until that same voice broke it earlier.

"Pffft, Haha!" Carlos laughed whole heartedly at how they were so synchronized, which caused all the boys to laugh along with him.

"What's got you guys laughing?" They all turned to look at Camille who just arrived only to witness such a scene.

The boys continued to laugh, and attempted to die it down, but the more they attempted, the louder it got.

Camille sighed, and Jo walked in from the direction of the elevators.

"What's going on here?" Jo headed straight to Camille who only shrugged.

"I don't know. Boys are _stupid_." This caught their attention and they gave an immediate response of "yup, you got that right!"

Camille rolled her eyes and looked at the still confused Jo. "Let's go get some smoothies."

Jo who was still puzzled replied with, "Uh-huh, sure, yeah." And the two walked away, leaving the boys to finish….whatever they were doing.

Logan was the first to stop, "Carlos, I truly am sorry. I didn't-"

"It's all good _Hortense_!" as if saying Logan's former name would symbolize a greater meaning. "I know…." Carlos gave Logan a genuine smile that got engulfed by Logan's return winning smile, a smile that was authentic, a smile to prove how he greatly felt, _a smile._

"Guys, let's go upstairs and play some video games okay?" Kendall suggested.

"Agreed." The boys approved.

On their way to the elevator, right before they got in, Carlos proposed that they should go to the sun to play some space ball.

"Carlos, that's not possible." Logan laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Carlos glared at Logan, he was being serious.

"Ughhh." Both Kendall and James groaned and smacked their temple thinking, 'not again.'

_Boys are stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...so tell me what you think of my fast written oneshot? My first one everrrrrr~ Oh well. Please Review...maybe...or not... TT_TT<strong>


End file.
